


Goodbyes

by Katma_Kozumeow



Series: Haikyuu one shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Love, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katma_Kozumeow/pseuds/Katma_Kozumeow
Summary: Falling in Love with Bokuto Kotaro can cause a lot of problems.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou/Konoha Akinori
Series: Haikyuu one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012272
Kudos: 10





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun. Never planned it to be this long. Its bad but enjoy :))

They met on their first day at Fukurodani High. Not only did both of them choose the Volleyball club but they were also in the same class.  
Bokuto Kotaro was loud and seemed to be happy.  
Konoha Akinori wasn't quiet either but he definitely looked like he couldn't talk next to Bokuto.

They spoke for the first time when Bokuto noticed Konoha in the same club.  
"Aren't we in the same class?" asked the owl-alike boy and slightly leaned forward.  
Bokuto started to talk again while Konoha nodded slightly to answer his question.  
"Well! I'm Bokuto Kotaro! I'm going to be Fukurodani's Ace!"  
Konoha laughed quietly before introducing himself too.  
"My name is Konoha Akinori. I just want to have fun."

They started to get along very well and formed a friend group together with Sarukui Yamato, Komi Haruki, Washio Tatsuki, Suzumeda Kaori and Shirofuku Yukie.  
Almost everyone knew that these seven People always were troublemakers.  
But their friend group started to change slightly after half of their first year.  
It was a spring day when the seven teenagers met up at Sarukui's Place to hang out.

"There is something that I want to tell you." said Sarukui while awkwardly shifting in his chair.  
The others looked at him and Washio spoke first, "What is it?"  
Sarukui took a deep breath before mumbling,"Well.. I'm gay."  
They all were silent. No one said a word and Sarukui looked down on the table.  
"That's fine. I'm bi."said Komi while smiling sweetly.  
Both Kaori and Yukie started to giggle and Yukie said,"It's totally fine. We're both bi as well."

Sarukui sighed relieved before looking at Washio, Konoha and Bokuto.  
The tallest boy cleared his throat and said,"I'm not gay or anything but I totally support all of you."  
Bokuto thought about it for a second before he started to grin and said,"Well. Now that we talk about it.. I guess I should tell you that I'm gay as well!"  
Konoha watched the taller boy who looked really proud of himself.

"That's great Bokuto! What about You Konoha?"asked Yukie and they all looked at the boy.  
Akinori started to blush slightly and mumbled,"Oh uhm.. I just realized that I fell in love with a boy so I guess I'm bisexual.."  
The others laughed while Konoha grabbed Bokuto, who sat next to him, and hid behind him.

"Oh! But you said that you fell in love with a boy! Who is it Konoha?"asked Kaori while smiling sweetly.  
Konoha blushed even more and whispered,"Not going to talk about it."  
Bokuto laughed and said,"But we could always help you and your cute crush!"  
The others immediately started to agree and Konoha just shook his head.

The teenagers all spended the night at Sarukui's House and watched movies the whole night.  
All of them fell asleep around 4 am.  
Sarukui sleeping on Washio and Komi on top of the taller boys.  
Yukie and Kaori next to each other, leaning on the other for balance.  
Bokuto and Konoha slept on the ground, the shorter males head resting on Bokuto's chest while they held each other really close.

Sarukui's Parents woke them up around 1pm and told them that dinner was ready.  
The seven friends were still really tired but decided to eat something.  
They all went home around 7pm.  
Konoha arrived at home, went straight to his room and screamed into his pillow.  
Not only did he tell all of his friends that he had a crush but he also slept in the arms of his crush.

All of them were invited to a party just a few months later.  
One of their senpais who was in his 3 year made a little goodbye party for the whole team.  
They all played truth or dare and one of the third years chose Konoha.  
"Well my dear Konoha. Truth or Dare?" asked the boy and smiled.  
"Dare." answered Konoha and looked into the older boys eyes.

"My dear Konoha! You are really brave! Hm.. Kiss the person that you think is the hottest in this room."said the boy and the others laughed.  
Konoha turned really red and mumbled,"O-okay.."  
The others watched the boy slowly crawling over to Bokuto before kissing him on the cheek for a really short moment.  
Both Bokuto and Konoha turned super red.

The morning after the party was a little awkward and the boys couldn't look into each other's eyes.  
Yukie was the first person who noticed the awkward silence between the two boys and talked to the others about it.  
They made a plan and decided that the best time to carry out their plan was their next training which was Monday.

The Monday arrived really soon and things were still awkward between Konoha and Bokuto.  
"Konoha! Bokuto! Please get a few more balls from the equipment room." said their coach and both boys nodded before going to get the balls.  
Yukie and Kaori smiled at their Coach before following Bokuto and Konoha silently.

Komi gave Sarukui and Washio a sign and the boys followed the girls with a rope.  
They closed the sliding doors as soon as Konoha and Bokuto turned to search for the bally and Washio tied the door handles together.  
The boys and the two girls gave each other a high five before going back to practice.  
Konoha was the first one to notice that the door was closed.

He walked towards it and tried to open it but failed.  
"We're trapped."mumbled Konoha which made Bokuto turn around.  
"What?"asked Bokuto and walked over to the door.  
They both tried to open the door but it didn't open.  
Konoha sighed annoyed and sat down on a bench.

The taller boy sat down next to him with a small distance.  
"Since when is it so weird between us?"asked Konoha and looked at the other boy.  
"Since.. the kiss."answered Bokuto silently and Konoha sighed.  
"I'm s-" started Konoha but Bokuto cut him off.  
"You said you like someone a few months ago. Do you still like him?"asked Bokuto and looked into Konoha's Eyes.

The shorter boy turned red while nodding slightly.  
"Say Konoha. Do you like me?"asked Bokuto.  
Konoha looked away before nodding again.  
Bokuto started to smile before he slid over to Konoha.  
"I like you too. A lot actually."said Bokuto.  
Akinori looked at him, his face really red and his eyes shone happily.

The taller boy took his face into his hands and kissed him slowly.  
Konoha returned the kiss after a second of shock.  
The Kiss started to turn into a make out session that ended with Konoha sitting on Bokuto's lap, arms around his neck while Bokuto's were around his waist.  
They stopped the kiss and started to breath heavily with red cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry.."whispered Konoha and stood up.  
Bokuto watched him carefully, knowing that the boy was really embarrassed.  
"It's alright. I wanted it too!"said Bokuto while smiling softly.  
The younger boy turned around, he didn't want Bokuto to see his tears.  
But the owl-like boy still noticed, stood up and hugged his best friend.  
"It's alright."mumbled Bokuto and smiled softly.

The summer holidays began just 6 weeks later. Both Bokuto and Konoha never talked about what happened in the equipment room. Their friends didn't know anything about their feelings for each other until one day. Komi had the idea that they should go on vacation together and the others agreed. They stayed at the small house in the mountains that belonged to Komi's Uncle. The house had six rooms. A kitchen, a living room and a bathroom. Upstairs were three bedrooms with balconies. Yukie and Kaori shared a bedroom and so did Sarukui, Komi and Washio. Konoha and Bokuto shared a bedroom which wouldn't be a problem if the room had two beds but it didn't.

The teenagers arrived on a monday afternoon at the house that was surrounded by mountains, trees and a small river.  
Komi's and Sarukui's Parents drove the boys to house and helped them bring all the food, water and other stuff in the house.  
They put all the food and drinks in the freezer, the cabins and the fridge.  
Everything was ready after an hour and the adults drove off.

"Let's decide who shares a room with who."said Komi and the others agreed.  
The girls immediatly said that they want to stay in a room together and the boys agreed.  
"Well there is one room for three people and one for two."said Komi to which Sarukui responded with:"Lets sleep in one room with Washio Komi!"  
Konoha looked over to Bokuto who just smiled happily before turning his head to Konoha.  
"Lets sleep in a room Konoha!"said Bokuto happily to which the shorter boy responded with a nod.

The others smiled and they all went to their rooms. Konoha stepped into the bedroom first and his smile faded. "Oh no...that can't be real."mumbled the boy and turned towards his best friend and crush. "Wow! We have to share a bed! Isn't that awesome?!"asked Bokuto while jumping around. Konoha sighed quietly and nodded slightly. They made their bed before going down the stairs to meet their friends in the kitchen. Yukie, Kaori and Washio already started to make food while Komi and Sarukui tried to understand a game that Washio brought.

"Can we help?"asked Konoha and the girls nodded.  
"Do you know how to cook?"asked Yukie and Konoha nodded while Bokuto shook his head.  
"Bokuto go and help Sarukui and Komi. Konoha you can help us."said Washio and the boys nodded.  
The food was ready within ten minutes and the seven teenagers started to eat and chat.  
Komi and Sarukui started to throw peas at each other, the girls hid behind Washio and Bokuto and Konoha laughed until Komi threw one at him. The boys had a little play fight and the girls laughed.

They all cleaned the room together and before going to the river to play a game.  
It ended when Washio threw Sarukui into the river.  
Sarukui pulled Washio into the river and Komi jumped in too.  
Yukie and Kaori giggled until Bokuto pushed both of them in.  
All of them laughed and Konoha pushed Bokuto in but realised to late that the taller boy  
held onto him and pulled him in as well.  
Konoha swam up, gasped for air and held onto Bokuto.

They all laughed but didn't notice how close Bokuto and Konoha were.  
Konoha's Arms were looped around Bokuto's neck who had his arms around Konoha's waist.  
The boys both laughed and their foreheads touched.  
Sarukui noticed the situation that the boys were in and pointed towards them.  
The others stopped laughing and began to grin.  
Konoha noticed that the others stopped laughing and turned his head towards them.  
His face burned up and he lets go of the other boy.

"Do you want to tell us something? Konoha? Bokuto?"asked Yukie and giggled.  
"N-no..."mumbled Konoha and looked away.  
"I love Konoha."said Bokuto with a big grin.  
Konoha turned into an unhealthy red and hid his face in Bokuto's shoulder.  
"Are you dating?"asked Komi.  
"Not yet."answered Bokuto and the others laughed.  
"Y-you Idiot..."whispered Konoha, laid his head on Bokuto's shoulder and smiled slightly.

The vacation ended really quick and the seven friends were back in Tokyo after three weeks.  
Bokuto asked Konoha if he wanted to go on a date soon in the last night, Konoha agreed of course.  
They went on a date just two weeks later.  
The owl-alike boy took Konoha to a restaurant and went to a park with him.  
Everything went just right until they kissed and Konoha's Uncle walked by.  
Not only was his uncle a homophobe person but Konoha's Father was one too.

Bokuto walked his Date home at 11 pm.  
They arrived at Konoha's House and his father stormed out as soon as he spotted them.  
Akinori flinched and stumbled back while his father punched Bokuto in the face.  
"DON'T TOUCH MY SON YOU FILTHY SCUMBAG!"screamed the man and looked down at Bokuto who sat on the ground.  
"Dad! Stop!"said Akinori and pulled his father's arm.  
"SHUT UP!"screamed his father back and pushed his son away.  
The boy fell to the ground and hit his head against the street.

Bokuto looked shocked, stood up and walked towards the younger male.  
Come on.. We should leave.."whispered Bokuto and slowly took Akinori's Hand.  
The younger boy nodded slightly and stood up with Bokuto's help.  
Bokuto looked over to Akinori's father who was held back by his wife.  
The male walked back into the house and said:"I don't want to see you anymore Akinori!"

Akinori looked at his mother and started to cry.  
"I'm so sorry. I'll talk to him Akinori. But please don't go to the police. He is your father. And he loves you. Leave for tonight. Please."whispered his mother and went inside.  
Bokuto took off his jacket and laid it around Akinori's shoulders before saying:"Let's go to my house."  
The younger male nodded and they walked to the Bokuto household.  
Kotaro opened the door and his mother came into the hallway.

"Kotaro! I thought you wo-"said his mother but stopped in the middle of her sentence as soon as she saw the two boys.  
Kotaro's nose was bleeding while Akinori's forehead was full of deep red blood that slowly flowed down over his nose and temples.  
"Oh my God! What happened?"asked the woman and walked towards the two teenagers.  
"We were.. Attacked by some drunk adults. I'm fine but.. could you help Konoha?"answered Kotaro and his mother nodded.  
She took Konoha's hand and walked to the bathroom with him.

The teenagers were in Kotaro's bed after an hour.  
Konoha cried quietly with his head on Kotaro's chest while the older boy softly hummed a song.  
"I'm so sorry.. Really.. So sorry."whispered Konoha again and again and Bokuto hummed quietly.  
"It's alright. We're both alright."answered Bokuto softly.  
Konoha nodded slightly and closed his eyes.  
Bokuto rubbed his shoulder softly and continued to hum his song.

School started again shortly afterwards.  
Bokuto and Konoha were officially a couple at that time.  
The new first year's came to the volleyball club.  
Akinori looked over to his boyfriend while a black haired setter introduced himself and something in Akinori broke.  
Kotaro's eyes sparkled and he had a big smile on his face, bigger than normally.  
Sarukui and Komi noticed how their best friend looked and started to worry slightly.  
A few months went by and the black hair setter wasn't just the black haired setter anymore. He was Akaashi Keiji.

Sarukui, Komi, Washio, Yukie and Kaori noticed how Bokuto started to hang out with Akaashi more and more.  
They weren't seven people anymore. Sometimes they were eight, sometimes six.  
The three boys and the girls knew that Bokuto meant no harm and neither did Akaashi but seeing Konoha so sad did hurt them and sometimes made them angry.  
It was a Tuesday when Komi lost his patience and started a fight with Bokuto. 

The friends were on the rooftop and ate in peace.  
Just the seven second years.  
Sarukui and Komi were talking about some fight on social media while the others laughed but suddenly Bokuto jumped up.  
Konoha, who leaned against him before, looked slightly surprised and asked:"What are you doing?"  
Bokuto pointed down on the schoolyard.  
"There is Akaashi!"said Bokuto excited and all of his friends looked at him.  
Konoha sighed quietly and looked away.

"God! Why don't you just date him?"asked Komi, his face filled with anger.  
"What? Why should i?" asked Bokuto confused. "Because all you do is care about Akaashi! Akaashi this! Akaashi that! You have a boyfriend you Idiot!"said Komi in a loud and angry tone. "It's alright Komi. Calm down. Bokuto.. Just go to Akaashi."mumbled Konoha and everyone was silent. "See? He doesn't mind. See you later guys!"said Bokuto after a minute.

Bokuto left and the others were alone.  
Komi looked angry and huffed.  
"This idiot."mumbled Komi and sat down again.  
"You should have told him to stay."said Yukie and looked at Konoha.  
"It's alright. We're still happy. He just likes Akaashi a lot. Poor Akaashi is always alone. That's why I'm totally fine with Bokuto and him spending some time."answered Konoha and smiled.

But their relationship wasn't happy anymore. Konoha started to distance himself not only from Bokuto but also from his friends.  
He stayed in his room for most of the time, watching videos and waiting for a message.  
But nothing happened.  
Konoha stopped asking Bokuto to meet up after a few times and Bokuto never asked.  
They talked in school but never for a long time, Bokuto still had Akaashi waiting for him.  
And it happened.

It was 11.37pm and Konoha was in his bed while watching some YouTube videos.  
He always stayed up late on the weekend but his video was interrupted by a message that popped up. 

Ko: We need to talk Akinori.

Konoha was scared. He didn't know why but he was. His fingers slowly started to form an answer. 

Konoha: What is it Kotaro?

His eyes filled with tears and he changed the chat To Sarukui's and his chat.  
He called the other boy who picked up after a few seconds.  
"Hey Konoha. What is it?" asked Sarukui, obviously ready to sleep.  
"I-I think he wants to break up!" said Konoha with a shaking voice, a sob escaping his lips.  
"What? Why do you think that?"asked Sarukui, now really worried.  
"H-he wants to talk.."whispered Konoha while many tears flowed down his cheeks.

"It's alright Konoha. Did he write a new message?"asked the black haired boy.  
Konoha slowly looked at his screen and saw that he had a new message.  
"He did..." mumbled Konoha and held his phone against his ear again.  
"It's going to be alright! Go and read the message. Talk to him. You'll figure it out. And call me later."said Sarukui softly and Konoha sobbed.  
"O-okay..."whispered Konoha and sobbed again.  
"You can do it."said Sarukui and ended the call.  
Konoha went back to his and Bokuto's chat.

Ko: I'm really sorry to say that but I think we should break up. It's not your fault but our relationship isn't going well. Let's not fool ourselves with that. And I don't think that I still love you. I'm so sorry Akinori. Let's stay friends.

A loud sob escaped Konoha's lips and he grabbed his pillow.  
He sniffed and pressed the pillow against his chest. 

Konoha: Oh okay.. Do you like Akaashi?

Ko: No! That's not it. Really.

Konoha: Give me some time. I'm sorry.

Konoha threw his mobile phone somewhere on his bed before pressing his face into his pillow.  
Sobs and small sniffs filled the room while the boy held onto his pillow and cried.  
His eyes burned and his heart was on fire. Slowly falling apart before getting blown away.

He texted Sarukui everything and the boy promised that he won't tell anyone about it.  
Konoha's head hurted a lot when he woke up the next morning. His eyes felt weird and his throat hurted as well.  
The boy used his last energy to get up for food.  
He already hated that day and wasn't ready to continue it.

But the really challenge began as soon as the weekend ended.  
He was in the same class as Bokuto and in the same club.  
He arrived at school and saw his friends.  
His friends and Bokuto.  
Even Akaashi was there. They all talked about something until Konoha walked up to them.

"Konoha..are you.. alright?"asked Yukie softly with a concerned face.  
"Yeah. Why?"asked Konoha back, not looking into her eyes.  
"Bokuto.. told us what happened."answered Kaori and the others looked a little sad.  
Bokuto watched his ex-boyfriend and looked sad as soon as he saw Konoha's eyes that filled with tears.  
"I-it's alright.."whispered Akinori before turning around and walking away.

He sat down on a bench behind the gym and sighed quietly.  
Just a few people were there but they left him alone.  
Konoha tried to stop the tears that kept dripping down on his legs.  
"Hey. Are you alright?"  
Akinori looked up to see into big blue eyes.  
A boy, probably someone at his age, sat down next to him.  
"Aren't you from the volleyball team? The boy who is in love with the ace?"asked the boy with a big smile.

Konoha stared at him before bursting into tears again.  
"Not a good topic huh? Ah well.. I wish I could help you."mumbled the boy and slowly laid his hand on Konoha's head before smiling softly.  
Akinori laughed slightly and rubbed his eyes to stop the tears.  
"There we go. Come on. Let's do something to get your mind of whatever the problem is."said the boy and stood up.  
He took Konoha's hand and dragged him towards a few boys.

Sarukui and Komi walked around the school grounds, looking for Konoha.  
"Ugh. Where could he be?"asked Komi and looked around.  
Sarukui sighed with a disappointment face but it changed as soon as he spotted Konoha.  
"Over there!"said Sarukui and pointed towards Konoha who was talking to five other guys.  
"Oh! He seems to be fine. I'm glad."mumbled Komi with a smile before starting to walk away.

"Isn't that the soccer Team of our school?"asked Sarukui which made Komi stop.  
The shorter boy turned towards the six boys again and his face went pale It wasn't a secret that the soccer team and the volleyball team hated each other and that was what made Komi worried. "Why is he with them?"whispered Komi and looked at Sarukui who shrugged. Komi took Sarukui's hand to pull him away. Konoha spotted his friends but didn't say anything. He turned his attention back to the other boys who told him about their last game.

Konoha avoided his friends and teammates for the next few weeks if they weren't at practice.  
Their second year at Highschool ended soon and summer holidays started.  
Komi invited Konoha to a sleepover because his parents weren't there and Konoha agreed.  
His father treated him like shit and his mother acted cold which made Konoha really sad.  
He arrived at Komi's House at 5pm.  
The libero said that he invited the others too but that two people said they couldn't come.  
Konoha hoped that Bokuto was one of the two people. 

Akinori rang the bell and Komi opened after a few seconds.  
"Come in Konoha! The others aren't here yet. Only Saru!"said Komi and dragged Konoha to the Living room.  
He and Sarukui already prepared everything.  
"Hey Konoha."greeted Sarukui who sat on the couch.  
The shorter boy greeted back and sat down next to him.  
Komi jumped onto Sarukui's lap and they started to talk.  
The bell rang again, making Komi stand up. 

The other two boys continued their talk until Washio came in with a few snacks and drinks.  
He gave Komi the food and drinks before sitting down next to Konoha.  
The boys chatted a bit until Komi opened the front door again.  
That's when everything went down hill.  
"Hey hey hey!"  
Konoha stopped every single move he did.  
Sarukui and Washio looked at each other with worried expressions.

Komi came in with Bokuto and Akaashi and immediately noticed Konoha's shocked expression.  
"Okay! Everyone is here now! Let's have a good time!"said Komi with his usual cheerful voice. They all settled on the couch and Komi started a movie. Washio sat next to Sarukui, Komi was between Konoha and Sarukui while Konoha sat next to Akaashi making Bokuto sit on the end. The movie was really interesting but Konoha couldn't focus on anything. 

His heart beat was fast and his hand were shaking slightly.  
He bit his lip, trying to be as quiet as possible.  
Konoha looked over to Akaashi and Bokuto who sat close to each other.  
He looked at his other friends and realized that they were really deep in the movie.  
Akinori got up and walked away to the bathroom.  
The door lock klicked and he leaned against the cold door.

The mirror that hung over the sink was on the opposite wall of the door, making it possible for Konoha to look at himself.  
Tears slowly started to fall and he smiled at himself.  
A sob escaped his lips.  
"I'm so pathetic. Why can't i be happy for them?"asked Konoha himself and sank down on his knees.  
His hands were shaking more and more, his head hurted and his heart felt like it broke more and more.  
A small knock came from the door and a soft voice asked:"Is everything alright Konoha-san?"  
It's Akaashi.

"Everything is fine.. Don't worry."replied Konoha and bit his lip hard.  
Akaashi didn't say anything and walked away.  
Konoha sighed relieved and rubbed his eyes.  
He got up and looked in the mirror before washing his face.  
The boy looked at himself through the mirror and tried to smile.  
"It's alright. I'm alright. Everything is just fine."whispered Konoha before leaving the bathroom.  
The sleepover was akward and Konoha felt awful.

The summer holidays ended soon and they started their third year.  
Some time went by, Konoha stayed with his soccer friends in the breaks.  
Sarukui and Komi were worried, they didn't tell their friends about Konoha's new friends but they found out soon.  
Yukie and Kaori didn't say anything to it while Washio said that he was glad that Konoha wasn't alone.  
Akaashi was quiet like always but Bokuto was different.  
He worried about the boy but didn't say anything.

They soon had a training camp with Nekoma and Karasuno.  
It wasn't like their yearly camps but that was alright.  
Konoha became friends with the third and second years of Karasuno.  
The training camp began 3 days ago when Konoha couldn't take it anymore.  
They all ate their food after a long and hard day and Konoha sat with some of Karasuno's and Nekoma's people.

They talked about some things when Sugawara brought up a special relationship.  
"Don't you think that Bokuto-kun and Akaashi-kun are just perfect for each other?"Sugawara asked and the others agreed.  
Konoha wasn't mad, they didn't know that he was heartbroken because of Bokuto.  
"Since when are they dating?"asked Daichi and looked at Konoha.  
"Long. And they are happy. Always."said Konoha and sighed.  
The others nodded and continued their talk about Bokuto and Akaashi.

Konoha stood up and walked away, trying not to alarm his friends.  
He walked through the schoolbuilding until he reached the stairs to go up.  
Komi noticed that Konoha wasn't there anymore and walked over to the table.  
"Hey. Do you know where Konoha is?"asked the Libero worried.  
Sugawara looked around and answered:"No. He just left. He seemed to be a little annoyed."  
"What did you talk about?"Komi asked, starting to feel anxious.  
"We talked about Bokuto-kun and Akaashi-kun."answered Daichi.

Komi thanked them before walking over to his friends.  
"Konoha is gone. They talked about Bokuto and Akaashi."said Komi, making both Sarukui and Washio jump up.  
"We should look for him."said Sarukui and walked away.  
Komi followed him while Washio walked to the girls.  
Sarukui and Komi walked through the building and upstairs.  
They didn't see anything until they spotted an open door.  
Washio came upstairs with Kaori and Yukie.

Komi pointed at the open door and walked towards it.  
He looked inside, immediately seeing his best friend sitting at the open window.  
"Konoha!"said Komi and Konoha turned his head towards him.  
Tears streamed down Konoha's cheeks and he sobbed quietly.  
Washio, Sarukui, Kaori and Yukie came in too.  
"Come here Konoha."said Sarukui softly.

"Leave me alone!"answered Konoha and sobbed.  
"It's not worth it! Please. You'll be happy again!"spoke Komi softly and stepped forward.  
"You don't understand it! I hate everything! I hate myself!"said Konoha loud and stood up.  
Washio was the first to move.  
He ran towards the shorter boy and pulled him down on the ground.

Both boys fell onto the ground and Washio pulled Konoha against his chest.  
Sarukui and Komi looked relieved and ran towards their friends.  
Kaori followed them while Yukie stayed at the door.  
The boys and Kaori sat down next to Washio and Konoha and hugged them.

Yukie walked over to them, kneeled down and said:"Everything will be alright. We're here. And we'll stay forever."  
Konoha sobbed and pressed his face against Washio's Chest.  
Sarukui and Komi rubbed his back softly while Washio stroke his heas softly.  
Kaori hugged Konoha from behind and Yukie watched everything. 

Their coach found out what happened last night while his team was playing against Karasuno.  
He heard Yukie and Kaori talk about it, well whisper but he had good ears.  
The coach called Konoha over as soon as the game ended and they walked out of the gym.  
"What is it Coach? Did i do something wrong?"asked Konoha and looked around, trying to avoid the older mans eyes. 

"I heard something and i want to talk to you about it."said the Coach, laying his hand on Konoha's shoulder.  
The boy looked at him with a scared expression.  
"Do you want to talk about something Konoha? Is everything alright?"asked the Coach.  
Konoha stared at his Coach, everything that happened last night came back into his mind and his eyes slowly started to fill with tears. 

"I'm so sorry."sobbed Konoha and looked away.  
His coach was shocked.  
"I can't do this anymore. I don't want it anymore!"sobbed Konoha and started to breath faster.  
The older male slowly wrapped his arms around the boy and said:"Everything will be alright. Is there anything that i can help you with?"  
Konoha shook his head. 

"Do you want to talk to me about it?"asked the taller male and his student nodded.  
Konoha told his coach everything on that day and the man promised the younger boy that he would help him. 

They were at practice a few weeks later.  
Konoha was late and his team started to worry. It wasn't normal for the boy to skip practice or be to late.  
He walked in 20 minutes later, without his bag or anything to play volleyball.  
Yukie noticed him and wanted to say that he should change quickly but her smile faded when she saw his sad face. 

The boy smiled at her and walked towards the coach.  
"I want to quit volleyball."said Konoha with a sad look.  
"Why? Konoha.. We can talk about everything."said the Coach and put his hand on the boys shoulder.  
"No. I can't do this anymore."mumbled the boy.  
"You are not going to leave you Idiot!"said Komi suddenly and walked up to them. 

Sarukui, Washio, Yukie and Kaori followed him.  
"Yeah. We need you."said Sarukui with a small smile.  
Washio nodded.  
"Come on Konoha. We need you for nationals."said Yukie and took the boys hand.  
The others nodded. 

"Hey Hey Hey! What's wrong?"asked Bokuto and walked up to them.  
Akaashi followed the older boy and told him to be a little more quiet.  
"Konoha wants to quit volleyball."said the Coach and Bokuto was shocked.  
"What? No no! We need you!"said Bokuto and walked up to the boy.  
Konoha smiled slightly.  
"It's alright. I'm sorry to worry you. It was a stupid idea."mumbled Konoha. 

The next few months at Fukurodani felt like hell for Konoha.  
He felt exhausted because of volleyball, exams and love.  
Konoha tried, he really tried to be happy.  
But he never was.  
His father treated him like he wasn't worth anything.  
He tried to be a good son but he wasn't straight like his father wanted. 

His 18 birthday wasn't like he wanted it to be.  
Konoha's father said that he had 3 hours left to leave the house and he did.  
The young boy left the house 2 hours later, knowing that he couldn't go to his friends from the volleyball club.  
He stood in front of a small house and knocked on the door. 

The door opened and the boy from the soccer club looked at him.  
"Hey. Can i stay at your place for a short time?"asked Konoha with a shy smile.  
The other boy pulled him inside and said:"Stay as long as you want to."

"𝐾𝑜𝑛𝑜ℎ𝑎-𝑠𝑎𝑛!"  
Konoha looked up to see a boy with orange hair.  
"...Hinata-kun. Karasuno's ex number ten. Right?"asked Konoha and the boy nodded.  
"Yeah! I saw you and thought that i know you. I'm so glad to see you! But i guess we'll see each other next month too!"said Hinata excited.  
"Next month? Why should we see each other?"asked Konoha confused.  
Hinata looked at him slightly confused.  
"You are invited to Bokuto-san's wedding. Right?"asked Hinata.  
Konoha's heart stopped for a second.  
Wedding? One of his Highschool best friends is going to get married and he didn't know about it?

"Oh. I don't know."answered Konoha with a soft smile.  
The younger male wanted to say something but another male appeared next to Konoha.  
"We should go Konoha. Its time."said the man and Konoha nodded.  
They walker away, Hinata watching them.

Konoha called Sarukui later that day.  
"Did you know that Bokuto is getting married?",asked Konoha while leaning on the kitchen counter.  
The other man sighed.  
"Yes. I got an invitation. Akaashi said that you would get one too."answered Sarukui, his voice sounding a little weird.  
Konoha hummed softly.  
"Thank you."said Konoha before he pressed the red button.

He sighed heavily, his heart feeling as if it was on fire.  
Konoha never said it but there was still love for Bokuto burning in his heard, slowly eating him up from the inside.  
His hands grabbed his phone and he was about to call Akaashi but stopped himself.  
He put it away again.

The invitation for the wedding arrived on the next morning in Konoha's mail.  
It was in a white envelope with his name written on it. Probably Akaashi's handwriting.  
The invitation itself was a soft yellow with a picture of the couple and a small text.  
Konoha sighed and looked at his calendar, seeing that the wedding was in three weeks.

The three weeks went by really fast and it broke Konoha's heart.  
Of course, the wedding was beautiful and full of love.  
People cried because they were happy.  
Konoha cried because he was happy.  
Happy to see two people that he cared about were happy.  
But some tears fell because of hate.

Hate towards himself.  
Towards his feelings.  
Towards everything that reminded him of Bokuto.  
But no hate towards Bokuto or Akaashi.  
He didn't have the right to hate someone for love? Right?

He stayed until 12.30am.  
The party for the wedding was big and many people had fun.  
Konoha decided to go home.  
His friends and him drank together and partied.  
He decided to go home and left the building. 

"Konoha!"  
Akinori turned around to look at Akaashi who smiled softly.  
"Thank you for coming."said the younger male.  
Konoha nodded slightly before saying,"Thank you for inviting me."  
"Of course. You're one of our best friends."answered Akaashi with a soft smile. 

Konoha nodded.  
"Sleep well Akaashi."mumbled Konoha before walking away.  
He pulled his phone out to call his friend.  
"It's almost 1 am. Explain yourself Akinori."hissed the slightly older male.  
"I went there. To the wedding. It hurts."mumbled Konoha and stopped on his way.  
"Damn. Wait. I'll pick you up."answered his friend and ended the call.

Konoha sat down on a bench.  
Tears were slowly falling down.  
It took his friend 5 minutes until he arrived.  
"Shit. I told you that you shouldn't go."said the male and kneeled infront of him.  
"But.. They are my friends. Aren't they?"mumbled Konoha with a small sob.  
"They should have talked to you before they got married."whispered the other male.

"No Akuma. It's not their fault that I'm sad."answered Konoha with a small sigh.  
Akuma looked at him for a second before he nodded.  
"Let's go now. I'll bring you home."mumbled Akuma and stood up.  
He pulled Konoha up too and walked to his car with him.  
They sat in the car and drove to Konoha's home.  
"I want to meet up with them."  
"Do that. But i wont pick you up again."

\---

"It's nice to be with all of you again."said Kaori with a smile.  
The others agreed.  
They all sat in a café, drinking Tea or coffee, eating cake and talk.  
"But is there any reason why you wanted to meet up with us Konoha?"asked Washio and turned to look at Konoha.  
"Ah. Not really."answered Konoha with a small smile. 

They talked for hours. About their current lives, about Highschool and about the future.  
The stars and moon were already high in the sky, nothing unusual for winter.  
Konoha got up around 7.30pm.  
"I'll go now. It was fun to spend time with you."he said with a smile.  
The others agreed and Washio said,"We'll see each other again soon."

Konoha just smiled before he went out.  
A few raindrops fell onto the earth and Akaashi watched the older male.  
"Keiji? Is everything alright?"asked Bokuto and leaned over to his husband.  
"I feel weird."mumbled the younger male back.  
Their friends looked at him.  
"Why?"asked Yukie with a confused look on her face.

"Isn't it weird that he wanted to meet up with us? Here? While he lives on the other side of the city?"asked Akaashi.  
"No. Not at all. This café is near our old school. We went here almost everyday. He probably just wanted to spend a day with us like back then in Highschool."answered Komi with a small shrug.  
"I think it's weird. Can we please check up on him? Please?"asked Akaashi softly.

They discussed for a few more minutes before they gave in to the youngest male.  
All of them got into their cars and drove to Konoha's adress.  
Akaashi ran up the small staircase and knocked on the door.  
The others watched him confused.  
"He's probably not home yet."said Washio.  
Akaashi shook his head and looked out of a window.

"His car is here. He has to be home."answered Akaashi.  
"He's asleep."said Sarukui with a small sigh.  
"No! He isn't! He always was a light sleeper! And..-and.. He didn't say anything like "See you soon." or "I'll text you."!"answered Akaashi and turned back to the door.  
He knocked on the door for a few more minutes until he started to hit and kick it. 

Bokuto pulled him away.  
"Stop. Please. We can call the police if you want that."mumbled Bokuto.  
"No! That would take too much time!"answered Akaashi with a stressed expression.  
"I'll break down the door if you want that."said Washio and Akaashi nodded.  
They all fell silent.  
"Please. Do it Washio."mumbled Akaashi. 

It took them another 5 minutes until the door opened.  
Akaashi walked inside and started to search through the small apartment.  
He stopped infront of the bathroom door.  
His heart beat was fast and he turned to look at the others who stayed in the hallway.  
The young male turned back to the door, his hand reached out to the doorknob but he stopped. 

He heard footsteps coming towards him and he turned around again.  
Akuma pushed him out of the way, opening the bathroom door as fast as possible.  
Akaashi was shocked for a moment but quickly pushed himself up again.  
He looked into the bathroom and his heart stopped. 

Akaashi turned around to run outside to his friends.  
He pulled his phone out and called an ambulance.  
"Akaashi? What happened?"asked Komi with a worried expression.  
Bokuto pulled his husband into a hug.  
Sarukui walked into the apartment but came out just twenty seconds later. 

"Saru? What's wrong in there?"asked Bokuto who still held Akaashi close to himself.  
Sarukui opened the mouth and everything that came out was:"Suicide."  
All of them stopped breathing for a second.  
The world collapse under them and everything went into a blur.  
An ambulance was everything that they could hear. 

The friends were in the hospital an hour later.  
Sarukui and Komi sat on the chairs, leaning on each other with sleepy expressions.  
Washio leaned against a wall, both Kaori and Yukie in his arms.  
Bokuto and Akaashi sat on chairs as well, tears were streaming down Akaashi's cheeks.  
A nurse walked up to them. 

"Please go home now. You need sleep. It won't help your friend if you collapse here."said the young woman.  
Washio responded with a small nod.  
"I'll drive Yukie and Kaori home."he said and his friends nodded.  
The girls and Washio walked away.  
Sarukui stood up as well, pulling Komi up.  
"We'll go home too. Please get some sleep you two."mumbled Sarukui and walked away with Komi.  
Bokuto and Akaashi stayed for another hour before going home. 

They came back to the hospital everyday but Konoha was always asleep.  
Until one day.  
It was already one week later when the friends walked into the room to see their best friend awake.  
Konoha talked to Akuma about something but they stopped as soon as they saw the others.

"Ah. Your friends.. Or whatever."mumbled Akuma with a annoyed sigh.  
"Konoha! We were so worried for you!"said Yukie and smiled softly.  
"Leave. Please leave."whispered Konoha and looked at his hands.  
"What?"asked Bokuto while he took a step forward.  
"He said that you should leave. Now."said Akuma and stood up. 

"Stay out of this! This is none of your business."said Komi with a annoyed expression.  
"I said leave! Now! I want to be alone!"said Konoha, his voice started to crack and tears fell onto the blanket.  
His friends froze and Akuma sighed.  
"Please leave. He's still exhausted."mumbled Akuma.  
Sarukui looked at Konoha, his eyes were filled with tears.  
The seven friends left, leaving Konoha alone with Akuma. 

Akaashi got a message from a unknown number five days later.  
It said that he should go to the café near their old school together with his friends.  
And they did.  
The sun was already going down and everything looked calm.  
The seven friends sat at a table, waiting for the unknown person to show up.  
Komi looked at the door and almost dropped his phone when he saw who just came in. 

Akuma looked around before he walked towards them.  
"You.. What do you want?"asked Bokuto and stood up.  
Washio pulled Bokuto back down to prevent him from pinching Akuma.  
"I want to tell you something."answered Akuma with a sigh.  
"What?"asked Komi and held both girls back. 

None of them liked Akuma and that was clearly visible.  
"Stay away from Konoha. He needs to be happy again. But he can't if you stay in his life."said Akuma.  
All of them were silent until all of them started to talk.  
They went from talking to screaming.  
From screaming to almost punching each other. 

But they were stopped.  
"Stop it! What are you doing?!"  
All of them stopped and looked at the door.  
Konoha stood there, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
Hinata stood next to him with a small, worried smile.  
"Konoha. I told you i would protect you."said Akuma and looked at Bokuto and the others. 

"I don't care. We'll leave. Now."said Konoha before he turned around again.  
Akuma followed him but shot the others another angry look.  
Bokuto sat down again and looked at Hinata.  
"Thank you. I think we would have killed each other if you weren't here."mumbled Bokuto and sighed.  
Akaashi rubbed Bokuto's back and bit his lip. 

\-----

A loud ringtone echoed through the apartment.  
Sarukui groaned and fell from the couch.  
He got up from the ground and picked up his mobile phone.  
Komi came out of his bedroom and yawned.  
Both males sat down on the couch and Sarukui picked up.  
"Hello?"asked Sarukui. 

"Sarukui? This is Washio. Konoha's mother called me."said Washio.  
"Really? Why?"asked Komi now.  
There was a long silence.  
"He's dead. Jumped from a roof."mumbled Washio.  
Everything went silent again.  
"Shit...."whispered Komi.  
"D-did you call the others already?"asked Sarukui. 

"Kaori and Yukie are on their way here. I can't get Akaashi or Bokuto on the phone."answered Washio with a sigh.  
"We'll drive there. Now."said Sarukui.  
"Alright. See you there."mumbled Washio and hung up.  
Sarukui and Komi got ready real quick and got in the car.  
They drove to Bokuto and Akaashi where they met up with the others. 

Washio looked upset, the girls cried and Komi started to cry as well.  
Sarukui tried to hold his tears in but it was hard.  
They rung the bell and the door opened shortly after.  
"Guys? What are you doing here? What's wrong?"asked Akaashi and stared at his friends.  
Bokuto appeared next to him. 

"It's.. It's Konoha. He.. Died."mumbled Sarukui before he started to cry.  
Akaashi and Bokuto looked shocked.  
"No. No. No. When?"asked Bokuto.  
"Last Night. His mother called me this morning."mumbled Washio with tears in his eyes.  
"No. That can't be true. I saw him. This morning! Infront of our old Highschool!"said Akaashi with a confused expression. 

The others looked at Akaashi.  
"No. He died last night Akaashi."answered Washio.  
Akaashi stared at him, ran back into the house and put on his shoes and jacket.  
He ran out of the house to their old school.  
His friends followed him as soon as Bokuto slipped on his shoes as well.  
They arrived at Fukurodani Academy and watched Akaashi who looked around. 

"I swear i saw him here! This morning!"said Akaashi and started to cry.  
"No. Akaashi. Please. Understand it. He died."whispered Komi. 

"It's my fault! I want to change everything!" 

The world stopped for a moment.  
Akaashi felt nothing.  
"You want to change everything? I'll give you another chance, Akaashi Keiji"

"To which school do you want to go Akaashi-kun?"  
("I'll go to Fukurodani Academy.")  
"I'll go to Nohebi Academy." 

"I am Akaashi Keiji, from Mori Middle School. I played Setter. Pleased to make your Acquaintance."  
("I'm Bokuto! I'm an Outside Hitter!")  
("I'm Daishou. I'm an Outside Hitter."

("How was your first day at Fukurodani Academy?")  
"How was your first day at Nohebi Academy?"  
"It was good. Thank you."

("I want to stay at Fukurodani Academy forever.")  
"I want to go to Fukurodani Academy."  
"I'll see what i can do honey."

"Keiji! Wake up! You'll be late for school!"screamed his mother from the Kitchen.  
Akaashi sat up and jumped out of bed.  
He got ready and ate his food.  
"I'll go now. See you later!"said the boy and left.  
He arrived at Fukurodani after a few minutes and ran to the gym. 

The second year opened the door and was greeted with a familiar feeling.  
Everything seemed so familiar.  
He forgot about everything that happened already until he was at Fukurodani for a month now.  
Akaashi noticed that Konoha was nowhere.  
"Komi-kun? Can i ask you something?"asked Akaashi and sat down next to the libero.  
"Sure!"answered Komi with a big smile.  
"Where is Konoha? Konoha Akinori?" 

Komi fell silent.  
"You knew Konoha?"asked Komi with a sad smile.  
"Ah.. Kinda. I hoped to see him here."answered Akaashi.  
"You won't be able to see him here. He died Akaashi. He died in a car crash with his parents. Lost too much blood."mumbled Komi with a sigh.  
Akaashi stared at him.  
"What about..him and Bokuto-san?"asked the second year.

"They were in a relationship for the second half of our first year and the time Konoha was still alive in our second year."answered Komi with a small smile.  
Akaashi nodded and stood up.  
"Thank you."  
Komi watched the younger boy with a slightly confused expression. 

Akaashi confessed to Bokuto a month later and Bokuto felt the same.  
They got together, stayed together, married.  
The young male stood on the hotel's balcony on his wedding night.  
All of his guests were still partying.

"Where are you now, Konoha?"whispered Akaashi and looked next to him.  
He saw a ghost-like figure next to him.  
"I'm back Akaashi. I'll stay with you and Bokuto. Always."mumbled the ghost-like figure.  
"I'll search you Konoha. And I'll find you."whispered Akaashi.  
"No. You have to wake up now!" 

Akaashi sat up in his bed.  
"Nnnghh! Keiji? Is everything alright?"asked Bokuto and sat up as well.  
"Kou.. I-.. Do you know who Konoha is?"asked Akaashi and looked into Bokuto's eyes.  
"Sure. He was in my volleyball team in my first and second year in Highschool. I liked him a lot. But why?"answered Bokuto sleepy.

"Do you... Know his first name?"asked Akaashi and bit his lip.  
"Of course i do. Akinori. Just like our son. It's crazy. He's already eight years old. And Konoha is dead for eight years now. Feels as if his soul is in our son's body. They are really similar."mumbled Bokuto and fell back on the bed, slowly drifting back to sleep.

"Ah. We found him huh.."whispered Akaashi with a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad and stupid.
> 
> I also don't know if the first part was like a nightmare for akaashi or reality. You can choose that for yourself.


End file.
